


What could have been?

by DarthChocolate



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, season 8 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: The tv series was told the ending, but not how to get there. This is my season eight.





	1. Challengers to the Throne

 

    _As confident as Queen Cersei appeared strolling around the Red Keep_ , she was praying for the winds to bring the Golden Company here quicker. News had reached her of an uprising from Storms End and the River Lands. An army was gathering under the banner of Edric Storm, the late king Robert’s bastard. They had very few trained soldiers backing his army. Thanks to the dragon queen, she had only few soldiers at present.

    “Your majesty, may I have a moment please concerning the new taxes?” Ser Swyft trailed behind her. “They’re too high. We have already lost so much profits since the dragon queen forces took Casterly Rock. It isn’t fair. The Vale has paid nothing. What are you going to do about it?”

    “Everything will be dealt with once the Golden Company arrives.” Cersei couldn’t wait for their war elephants to beat down those boorish Vale’s soldiers. Wars cost money. It annoyed her that all the lords were pestering her over the new taxes especially her own lord. They wouldn't have spoke to her father this way. She waved her hand to Qyburn. She knew that she could trust him to handle the matter for her.

 

    _Jaime Lannister was weary_ when he saw Lannister’s men riding towards him on his way to the north. He stopped his horse. “Tell my sister the queen, ‘I refuse to return. I gave my word to help.’”

    The soldiers didn’t respond. They waited for a hood rider to approach. “Loyalty should mean something.” The rider removed her hood to reveal Lady Janei Lannister, his cousin. “As should family.”

   “If you knew my family, my lady, you would understand.”

   “I do, ser Jamie,” the woman sneered. “That is why we are heading north with you.”

   “You don’t fear Queen Cersei’s wrath?”

   “She has cost me a brother and a father.” The sand blonde haired woman turned her head. “I will do whatever I can to make your vile sister lose her kingdom.”

 

   _Tyrion had told Daenerys to stay in the east and rule_. He wished that she would have listened. The northers had no love for her. She was daughter of the man that viciously killed their lord and his son. Jon Snow supported her fully. In time, they could have won over the north while they prepare and fought the Night King. However, she had to bring the Dothraki warriors. It made sense from a military perceptive. A group known for raping and raiding would most assuredly bring problems.

   “How could they do this? How could they try to rape those wildings?” Daenerys declared to her advisors in her private chambers. “I told them not to. They practically worship me as their Khalessi.”

   “Followers don’t always adhere to their leaders’ rules.” Tyrion tried to explain. “These practices are engrained in them. It will take some time for them to change, and some might never change. They would have to be sent back to their homelands.”

   She gave him an angry look. “Who will protect me if they are gone? The northers distain me. I fear even if I help win this war for them, they will never support me after this.”

   “Don’t worry, your grace. Jon has resolved the matter and kept them apart from everyone as we prepare for the siege.” Tyrion attempted to calm her.

   “Yes, he resolved the matter with Lady Sansa.” Daenerys complained. “They don’t think that I notice, but I know that they whisper, ‘queen in the north.’ Sometimes, I wish I could set one of my dragons upon her.”

   “You don’t mean that?”

   She sighed at Tyrion. “Of course, she is Jon’s sister. He adores his family. She is an obstacle.”

   “One that might easily be overcome.” Varys sat in a quiet corner of the room. “You could arrange a betrothal with Jon Snow.”

   “Is he a suitable match?” She kept her face concealed since she highly favored the idea.

   “Normally no,” Tyrion considered it. “They did name him ‘king in the north.’ Unlike other suitors, he wouldn’t take the throne from you if you were to marry.”

   “A formal engagement is the safest bet.” Varys emerged from the corner. “You can establish conditions to ensure the north support. Once you have the throne, you can always accept or refuse the engagement if a better match is found.”

   Jorah Mormont found this disagreeable. “That isn’t right to play with a man’s affections.”

  “It isn’t right for a woman to do that.” Tyrion shook his head slightly. “Kings and queens aren’t the same. They don’t have the luxury of love and affection in marriage.”

  “So, I make a formal arrangement to marry Jon Snow.” Daenerys ignored Jorah’s stares. “I include in the terms that the marriage won’t take place until after the Night King and Cersei are defeated.”

  “Yes, my queen.” Varys added, “as long as the northers support you during these wars and as long as another Targaryen isn’t discovered to wed.”

  “This sounds alright.” Daenerys concluded. “Please have the document written up for me. Also, please fetch me Missandei.”

   Varys and Tyrion left her. While they walked down the corridor, Lady Sansa intercepted them. “I wanted to tell you good news that Theon has rescued his sister, and some of his forces are heading here. Now, I fear for you. Have you displeased your queen again? Has another plan failed?”

   Tyrion heard the hint of concern in her voice under her guise of aloofness. “Sweet Lady Stark have no fear. The game isn’t over yet.” He ran to catch up with Varys. “Concerning games, what kind of game are you playing at?”

   “I don’t know what you mean.”

   “Of course, you do.” Tyrion kept his voice low. “Don’t you trust me after I took all the blame for the loss of Highgarden and Dornish’s forces.”

   “I seem to recall that you want revenge for your poor niece.”

   “I didn’t ask for the queen of thorns’ death.”

   “It had to be done.”

   Tyrion stared intensely at the bald man. “Why did it have to be done?”

   “My friend please get Missandei for our queen.” Varys became distracted. “I have another task that must be done for our queen.”

   He watched the older man depart into the shadows. There was dread abundant in Winterfell as everyone worked hard. They clung onto hope of living. Other held onto fighting for their loved one. Missandei clung lovely onto Grey Worm as Tyrion and Gilly observed.

 

   _Sandor Clegane dines alone in the great hall_. Arya is eating in the forge with Gendry. Beric Dondarrion was annoying someone else about how this battle relates to his lord of light. Sandor had finished his first chicken and had plan to ask for another. Suddenly Varys appears to him. “What does a spider want with a hound?”

   Varys sat down on the other side of the table from him. “I heard that you don’t like fire, and there will be a lot of fire in this battle. Would you like a better task?”

   “What task would that be?”

   The bald man leaned forward. “Killing a mountain.”

   “You have some way of sneaking me inside of King’s Landing?”

   “Naturally, I am a spider after all. Are you interested?”

   Sandor pulled up his belt. “Always.”

 

    _The forge grew hotter each time that Arya visited Gendry_. “You know that annoying me won’t make me working faster.” He pulled the dragon glass out of the flames. “Anyway, it isn’t proper for a lady such as yourself to be here so often.”

   “I’m not a lady.” She spied a cloak figure sneaking into the top floor of Winterfell. “Besides, not all ladies seem to follow the rules.”

 

    “You shouldn’t do this.” Jorah Mormont sighed. In this moment, he felt like he was talking to an impulsive child than a queen. “You will weaken his and your position if your relationship is discovered.” He knew it was a lost cause. Daenerys wasn’t used to discretion. Her romantic relationship with Daario had been widely known. A queen of Westeros couldn’t behave as such. She refused to listen to him. He could see the shimmer in her eyes as Missandei talked quietly and giggled along side her. She was in love with this Jon Snow. At least, he was a kind and honorable man unlike her former suitors. Jorah hoped his ice could calm down some of her fire for sake of her future kingdom. She snuck out into the night to Jon Snow bedchambers.

 

    _A raven arrived at King’s Landing_. Qyburn immediately give the queen the good tiding. “The Golden Company has defeated Edric Storm’s force. They are heading now to the Vale to kidnap Robin Arryn. Euron Greyjoy will return to King’s Landing with Edric’s head.”

   “Wonderful,” Cersei grinned. “Prepare a royal feast. First, this would be boy king. Next, the dragon queen’s head will be mine.”

   “What about the Night King? His forces have breached through the Wall.”

   “Let the northers worry about him and grow weak.”

   “I’ll get the musicians.” Qyburn bowed to her. Once he was gone, he sent a raven out. He went to Bronn to hire him to kill Tyrion and Jaime Lannister.

 

    _On a ship of Golden Company_ , the captain walks towards a young fair-haired young man and an old knight. “Jon Connington, I’m finally going home.”

    “Yes, Aegon,” the old knight beamed at him. “You will take up your throne and rule the seven kingdoms.”


	2. The Battlefield

    _It was the night before the cold war_.  Each warrior embraced his or her lover. They would ask them. “If we survive, what do you want to do?”

   Arya laid next to Gendry on the floor with his cloak over her. “I have always wanted to travel west and discover new lands.”

   “May I accompany you? You might need someone to fight alongside you or someone to fix your weapons.” He kissed her naked shoulder. She smirked and nodded her head.

   In another room, Daenerys rested her head on top of Jon Snow’s chest. “We will defeat all our enemies. You will be by my side as I take the throne. I can imagine waking up from my bed with no more worries. The smell of lemons is in the air. I’m home.” Jon smiled and stroked her hair. “I hate that the king slayer is here.”

   “We need all the help that we can get.”

   “I know,” she sighed. “I still don’t like it.”

 

   _Tyrion felt twice as old as he rose from bed_. It didn’t even look like morning. Podrick presented him with a small axe. “Don’t be hero and stay alive,” he cautioned his former squire. He went to do check of the perimeter before heading to defend the crypts. The Unsullied and the Northers were the main forces to the front. Ser Brienne and the Lannister forces covered the rear. Covered ditches laid in front of both forces. Dothraki warriors awaited the battle from a safe distance away. The archers paced impatiently in the spots. He took his station as the head of last resort. A little girl with a burn on her face and an old man with spear stood by him.

  “Three times, men have underestimated me.” Tyrion proclaimed to his men. “Three times, I have won. We will win for us and for all men!”

   Lady Sansa could see the worry in the women and children’s eyes as they hid in the crypts. She remembered back to the siege in King’s Landing. She started singing and refused to stop until the fighting had stopped. Missandei attempted to comfort two orphan children. They walked away from her. Gilly came towards her.

   “Hello, would you please hold my son, Sam?” She asked Missandei.

   Missandei held out her arms, “of course, I would like that.” The boy climbed into them. Gilly started reading a story to the children about Duncan the Tall. The other children slowly gathered around them.

 

    _The plan was simple_. The army would take on the main forces. The Dothraki horsemen would rush in and pull some of the dead army away. The Free Folks would also ambush and raid them. Jorah Mormont stood by his queen and her dragons as they waited. Daenerys hated watching men fighting and doing nothing to help them especially when her love Jon Snow lead the ground forces. “Is it time yet?” Her eyes begged him.

    “Not yet, we need more enemies pass the line before you can fly into the battle.” She tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, Jorah gave her the signal. She leaped onto Drogon and took to the sky. Rhaegal flew behind them. They lit up the ditches in dragon fire. They became streams of fire. The army of the dead were stuck between their forces and the fire. There may have been a massive amount of them, but for their first few hours, they were holding their own. Until the Dothraki decided to pull too many dead soldiers away. They were accustomed to ignoring trampled men. They never realized the threat that lied below them. Even from far away, Jorah could hear the horses’ screams. They had to fall back to their second spiky barricades. His heart sank at the sight of the Night King flying on top of a dead Viserion. Bran had told them about this. Nothing could fully prepare him for that. Daenerys and her dragons attacked the Night King.

 

 

   “ _King Edric Baratheon, first of his Name, long may he reign_!” The townspeople shouted as his army marched through the town. They were heading to sea to meet a mysterious new ally.

   Lord Penrose of the stormlands addressed the men climbing out of the boat. “Who has come to greet the king of the seven kingdoms?”

   “We are the Golden Company. We come in peace.” The captain stood before the group. “We serve under Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen.”

   “What proof do you have?” Lord Penrose’s eyebrows narrowed at him.

   An old knight came forward. “I am Ser Jon Connington. I have faithfully served House Targaryen and still serve it to this very day.”

   The fair-haired young man had seen their doubt. “My lords even if you don’t believe me, you do truly feel you can defeat Cersei and Daenerys’ armies on your own.” He pointed out to the horizon. There was a fleet of ships. “With our help, you can defeat them. As for Edric Baratheon, I will declare him my heir until a son is born to me.”

  This seemed reasonable to them. They invited the Golden Company to dine with them and discuss the upcoming battle. Some of Ironborn had snuck into their castle and killed Edric. The men vowed revenge against Cersei and joined Aegon’s army.

 

   _Sandor Clegane waited to board the Iron Flee_ t. It had been a cold stormy night. “What are you waiting for the sun to rise?”

   “My prize,” Euron Greyjoy kept his eye fixed. A man rode up to them. He tossed Euron a scarlet bag and quickly left. The Ironborn king opened the bag and smiled. Inside the bag was the head of Edric Storm, the would-be bastard king.

   Jon Connington rode back to the castle. He understood this had to be done. Aegon’s reign could only be peaceful if all opposers were dead. It was the only safe way. He did this terrible thing because he knew Aegon would be a good king for the realm.

 

   _An eerie sound echo down the chambers in Winterfell_. Tyrion’s heart raced. The dead army had penetrated the walls. He signaled for one man to scout the two corridor and report back. When the man in the east corridor didn’t return, he ordered, “two men position at every eight feet. Yell if you are tired. Make a wall of dead soldiers to protect our families.”

    An undead giant attempted to break the gate of the castle so its’ forces can storm inside. Lyanna Mormont heroically sacrifices herself to stop it. Jon Snow was helpless to save her. He imagined her growing up and being a just good lady of her house. She could have had children as fierce and loyal as her. All that was taken away. Soon, the enemy’s forces would overrun his forces. His anger was like an inferno. He closed his eyes briefly to help focus on the large battalion of undead. Suddenly, his enemies were engulfed in flames. Rhaegal swooped down near him. The dragon’s stare seemed to be signaling him to come. Jon was hesitated to even approach the beast. When he heard Drogon’s roar and Daenerys struggling to fight off the Night King. He had to take this chance. He climbed on to Rhaegal and flew off. He wasn’t as skilled with flying as Daenerys. She marveled for a second at him being up in the air with her. The Night King soared through the clouds. This wasn’t working. He decided to take another risk. He drove Rhaegal as close as he could to the undead Viserion. He leaped on the undead dragon in hope of attacking the Night King. Though, he did indeed succeed in hitting the Night King. They were both knocked off the dragon and were hurling to the ground.


	3. Revelations

    A handmaiden heard a scream from Queen Cersei Lannister’s bedchamber. She immediately rushed over. “Your majesty, are you al-…” A bottle shot at her head. She barely dodged it in time.

    “GET OUT OR I’LL HAVE YOU FLOG TO THE BONE!”

   The young girl knew better than to stay. Queen Cersei was Lannister after all. She always paid any threat that she made. She quickly fled.

 

   _Jon Snow had been hurling_ to the ground. Daenerys without a second thought quickly flew to his rescue. Drogon made a pass at the Night King with fire. However, just like the fall, the fire had no affect on him. The Night King took a squad of his elite men with him inside of Winterfell. She landed to pursue him. A battalion of undead came at her and Jon. Drogon and Rhaegal had left to attack an undead Viserion.

 

   _Arya Stark abandoned her bow_ to fight alongside Beric Dondarrion. The rest of the archers had moved to the high towers for protection. The dead were creeping in at first. Now, they were a small steady flow top of the walls. She knew in time the dead would overwhelm them. They would add more dead to their numbers. Chao would destroy their army. The secret plan had to work soon. Arya couldn’t just wait and hope for it to work. She had to do something. “Hold them back! I have an idea.” She pinned one of the dead down with part of a broken bow. The creature shook violently to try to get her. She took out her sword Needle and carefully went for its’ head. Once she took the face off, she turned to Beric. He perished right in front of her. She swore his sacrifice would not be in vain.

 

   _Theon Greyjoy kept guard_ of Brandon Stark. The Night King had a taste of Brandon and wanted him before heading to King’s Landing. “I will stand by my true brother as I should have before.”

   “You might die if you do.” Brandon cautioned.

  “What is dead may never die,” Theon recited the Greyjoy motto. “Though, my sister told me to kill those bastards anyway.”

  Brandon placed his hand on the old tree. “You’re a good brother.”

   The Night King approached them. His whitewalkers engaged the Greyjoy soldiers. He took an ice spear and threw it so hard that it stuck through the wheelchair. The only problem was that Brandon wasn’t in the wheelchair. A second group of Greyjoy soldiers appeared and fought the Night King.

 

    _Jorah Mormont sliced through the undead_ army to reach Daenerys. He was so proud of her. Though, she wasn’t very skilled with a sword. Her courage had been as great as any warrior. She greeted him a small smile. Jon Snow ordered him, “head back to the retreat position.” Jorah could clearly see that he was going to assist the wildlings group with their retreat. Daenerys remained to close to him. The vile undead seemed to crave her flesh above anyone else. Jorah used all his strength to keep them away from his queen. Daenerys gave him looks of concern as the battle became more heated. He remembered his father’s looks of concern about his wife.

   “She is asking to much of you. You are acting like the fool for her. You shouldn’t behave like this.”

   He had been so young and foolish back then. “All men act like this when they are in love.”

  “Love doesn’t fight against you. You are weak to her demands. My son, true love is something that you fight for. It makes you stronger than you ever could believe.”

   Jorah knew he was in pain, but he didn’t care all that matter was getting Daenerys there safely. Once they had made it to the barricades, he confronted her concerns. “It’s alright. Everything is alright.” The dead has vanished. He didn’t understand why there were tears in her eyes. He fell to the ground. She attempted to hold him up. He wanted to speak, but he couldn’t. He wanted to assure her that everything was alright because she was still alive.

   “My brave knight,” she cried as the light in his eyes went out.

 

    _All that remained_ near the heart tree was Theon, Brandon who was hiding under the tree, the Night King and three undead soldiers who had just arrived. With spear at hand, he charged at the Night King. He defeated the one undead before the Night King killed. Two undead soldiers laid on the ground as the Night King stared at a grinning Brandon. He quickly spun around to block an undead soldier with Valyrian dagger.

    “Not today.” The soldier quickly dropped the dagger to the other hand and stabbed the Night King. He and his undead army vanished. The undead face was torn off to reveal Arya Stark.

 

     Tyrion opened the door to the crypt. “It’s over. We’ve won.” The women and children cheered with relief. Sansa ran to find Brandon and Theon. Missandei headed to Grey Worm and the Unsullied. The fallen soldiers were given funerals. Afterward half of the soldiers went to rest while the others made their way to the feast.

 

    “We fought together and won. In the coming war, there is no one else that I rather fight with.” Daenerys raised her glass. She tilted her head to Jon Snow. “For this reason, I declare my intent to marry your lord so that we made truly be forge of both fire and blood. To honor all those lost today and our alliance.”

   All the people drank to her toast. Jon Snow gently kissed her hand. She returned his gesture with a kiss on his lips.

  “Now, that’s how it is done,” Tormund laughed. He poured more ale in his flask.

  “I heard that you slept with a bear.” Tyrion lifted up his cup.

  “That I did indeed,” Tormund chuckled as poured the ale.

  The northern lords regarded in confusion. “You slept with a Mormont?”

  “I wish I had,” Tormund confessed. “It would have been a better night.”

   Daenerys politely excused herself from the feast. Jon worried as she left. Missandei quietly followed behind her. Tyrion wasn’t as distress by it. He had another more pressing matter. Varys had vanished without a trace. He hoped it was for the war with Cersei. Tyrion was never quite certain with the bald man.

   Davos Seaworth felt such relief. Everyone was getting along very well. Gendry stood up. “Aren’t you going to stay for dessert?”

   Gendry spied a familiar figure hidden in the corner. “I’m going to have my dessert in another room.” He ran over and kissed Arya. “Mmm, delicious.”

   “Silly,” Arya drew him close. “I’m a she-wolf. I’ll devour you.”

 

   _In the chambers_ that King Robert had resided in Winterfell during his visit, Daenerys’ stomach felt ill. The northern food must have laid wrong inside her. She held her stomach. The pain slid up slightly. She caught an old sensation that was long forgotten. Missandei knocked softly and came in. She was ready to provide her queen comfort. She had been by surprise by Daenerys truly joyous expression. Before she could relate her news to Missandei. Another knock came from her chamber’s door.

   “My queen, Lord Stark and Samwell Tarley wish to have an audience with you.” Tyrion related. “They say it is of vital importance.”

   They met at the heart tree. Daenerys was happy to see Jon. Jon had been relieved to see her. Lady Sansa and her sister Arya was also present. Samwell addressed the group. “Jon, you can’t marry her.”

   “You hate me because of the death of your father and brother.” Daenerys accused.

   “I am upset, but that isn’t the reason.” Samwell took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. “She is your aunt, Jon.” All of them except for Brandon were confused. “You aren’t Jon Snow. You are Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”

   “My father said that he was his son. He wouldn’t have lied.” Sansa objected, “and how do you even know?”

   “I found a record of his annulment to Elia Martell and his marriage to Lyanna. He couldn’t tell you the truth or risk King Robert finding out. Lord Stark wanted to keep you safe.” Samwell explained.

   Jon turned to Brandon. “Did you see this?”

   “Yes,” Brandon’s eyes became distant. “Rhaegar was in love with her. He didn’t kidnap her. They were married in secret under the heart tree.”

   Littlefinger had mentioned something about this to Sansa. It made sense. Her father had always been honor. It was comforting to know that her father had been faithful to her mother. It seemed reasonable to Daenerys especially after he flew Rhaegal.

   Brandon continued, “he is our cousin.”

   “No, he isn’t,” Arya refuted. “He’s our brother.” It wasn’t rationale. She didn’t want to lose her special bond with Jon. “Tell him that you’re wrong!”

   Jon gently grabbed the side of Arya’s head. “It doesn’t matter.” He kissed her forehead. “You will always be my sister.”

  Sansa gave Daenerys a superior glance. “You know what this mean.”

  “Yes, I do,” Daenerys grimaced. “Jon has a better claim to the seven kingdoms than me.”

  Jon stood in between the two women. “Daenerys is our queen. I gave my word, and I will stand by it.” He turned to Sansa. “I don’t want the throne.” Daenerys walked towards him, but he withdrew. “We need to rest and plan our next move together.”

  He was distant to her. It pained her. Daenerys needed him to be close especially now since the witch was wrong.

 

    _The witch was right_. Queen Cersei tried to drown that from her mind with heavy drinking. Though not too much drinking, she didn’t want to be like her dead husband. She hated that he was considered the jolly king. She, a mere woman, wouldn’t be thought of as kindly. However, she didn’t have to worry about that now. She was fresh from her victory. The annoying lords had finally been silent about their complaints, and if they value their lives, they will remain that way. The feast was thrown in her honor. Euron Greyjoy had been flirting with her during the entire meal. She was indeed curious about him. He seemed different than all her other lovers. With no more husband or father to order her around, she decided to indulge herself.

   Qyburn watched as Cersei took Euron to her bedchambers. He left the gathering to attend to an urgent matter. In a dark alley, his little bird had brought a large hooded man. The man took off his hood. “Here is a surprise. I thought you were Cersei’s lap dog.” Sandor Clegane shook his head.

   The older man thanked his little bird, and the child left. “Yes, Cersei has granted me much power for helping her.” Qyburn admitted as they walked along to a secret passage. “She wouldn’t hesitated to toss me aside or all people of King’s Landing to save herself. Every time that I hear “The Rains of Castamere” I am reminded of how the Lannisters should never rule.”

   “How do you plan to stop that?” Sandor entered the castle.

  “Your brother,” Qyburn grinned. “Cersei actually believes my creation is under her control. The fool.”

  “You’re the bigger fool if you believe anyone can control my brother.” Sandor thought, “They should have called him the mad dog instead of the Mountain.”

  They entered Qyburn’s laboratory. “You and Varys are wrong. I have this under control.” He approached the Mountain. “You will go upstairs to the Queen’s bedchamber. You will kill Queen Cersei and Euron Greyjoy.” The Mountain ignored him and stared at his brother. “You will do as I command.” He threw Qyburn against the wall. The old man instantly died.

  Sandor pulled out his sword and engaged in battle with his brother. He noticed a large furnace in the room. “Perhaps, it’s time for me to return the favor.” The brothers were both hurled into the fire.

 

  _Queen Cersei stared into the flames_ as she laid across her bed. She took a sip of her wine. “What do you think?”

  “I was dreaming about the most beautiful queen in all the lands.” Euron Greyjoy laid next to her on her bed. “Daenerys.”

  “How dare you?! That must be some stupid joke.” Queen Cersei was outrage and stood up.

  “You are,” Euron chuckled. “You honestly believe any man would want to sleep with an old hag like you.”

  “I will not let you speak to me this way. You will leave this instance!” He didn’t budge. Queen Cersei headed to her door and called out. “GUARDS!”

   While he rose, he laughed wickedly at her. “Who is afraid of a lion with no gold or teeth?”

   She heard another voice echoing in her head. “I don’t distrust you because you’re a woman. I distrust you because you aren’t as smart as you think you are.” She opened her door and fled. Down the hallway, she spotted two of her guards. “Protect your queen!” The knights were uncomfortable in her presence.

   Euron crept over to her. “If I wouldn’t share my throne with my older brother, why would you think I would share it with a woman?” He placed his hands around her throat and choked her to death.


	4. Kingslayer

 

    _“You’re heading south?_ ” Brienne regarded Jaime as he held his horse. “Do you seek to avenge your sister?”

    He hoisted up his saddle bag. “Cersei knew the game that she was playing. No, I’m not doing it for her. Euron declared himself king. I am the finest kingslayer in all the land.”

    She heard the bitterness and self loathing in his voice. “You’re not that.”

    “Someone needs to kill him, so he doesn’t rape and pillage all seven kingdoms.”

    Brienne held the reins of his horse. “I’ll come with you.”

   “And break your vow to the Starks?” He shook his head. “Never. Ser Brienne, you are an honorable knight which is something that I have longed to be.”

   “You are honorable.” She insisted.

   “I have done terrible things. You know that I have.” Jaime stared at the horizon. “For once, I wish to be the honorable knight that I have longed to be since I was a boy.”

 

   _On the other side of Winterfell_ , Sansa has a conversation with her sister and Jon Snow. “I can’t believe you are going south again. It has always fared badly. Do you really wish to risk it?”

   “I gave my word,” Jon stated.

  “You’re doing it for her. That is utter foolishness. She is wildly ambition.” Sansa folded her arms.

  He lifted up his eyebrow. “Then, you are both a very much alike. Stay safe, Sansa.” He gave her hug. “If you need anything at all, please send for me. I will come.” He vowed before he walked out of the room.

  Sansa sighed, “I can’t believe he compare me to the dragon queen.”

  “Both of you have been oppressed and have seen people being oppress.” Arya emerged from the corner. “The real question is why did you start a fight with his queen before you truly know her? It isn’t wise to battle someone before you know their strengths and weakness. You are smarter than that. Then why did you do?”

   “I care deeply for the norther people.”

   “Really? A war would be far worst than a possible lousy rulership. You know the history. Am I wrong?” Arya pressed the matter farther, “or are you doing it for another reason? If the king in the north fails, there is nothing left to show for Robb.” Sansa grew quiet. Arya realized her sister lost this round of game of faces. She bowed to her sister and headed outside. She went the forges to see Gendry.

  “What are you doing?” All the other smiths were packing up while he was still working. It had been a very large piece that he was working on.

  “Queen Daenerys requested that we make armor for her dragons.” Gendry rubbed his shoulder. “She wanted to protect them from Qyburn’s new weapon. In case, he made more or better ones. I’m the crazy smith who agree to do it.”

  “That’s obvious,” Arya smirked.

   “Though I’m not mad enough to put it on the dragon.”

  “I thought you enjoyed playing with fire.”

  Gendry beamed at her, “only exciting fire.”

 

  _Queen Daenerys’ war counsel gathered_. It included Davos Seaworth, Tyrion Lannister, Arya Stark, Grey Worm, Jaime Lannister, Missandei and Jon Snow. They discussed their attack. Tyrion summarized the attack.

  “We want to keep the element of surprise, so we are going to stage two attack at once. Queen Daenerys will use her dragons to burn Euron fleet. Yara Greyjoy and Davos will command our ships and drive the enemies’ armies to the land. Once they arrive on the shore, the Dothraki will be awaiting them.”

  Grey Worm worried, “we don’t have many men left.”

  “It will be alright. After dragon take down the archers on the walls and the giant gate, they will fly back to support the Dothraki. With the King’s Landing breached, the combine armies of Unsullied and Norther men will fight Euron’s men inside.”

  “What about the townspeople inside? What precautions have we made?” Daenerys examined the map.

  “There are secret tunnels leading out of the city. Half of the townspeople will be taken out of the city. The rest are going to retreat to location far away from the fighting.” Tyrion glanced at his brother. “We will coordinate this with the Faith who have agreed to support you.”

 

 _“Only the Golden Company and the Stormlands support me_ ,” Aegon Targaryen frowned at the map. “The Reach is in chaos. The Dornish won’t go against me nor will they lend their support. The Vale and the Riverland won’t pledge for me. The North is already pledge to Daenerys.”

    Varys stood to the right of him. “Daenerys’ alliance with the North isn’t very strong. It can easily be broken if you grant them their independence.”

   “I don’t want to lose one kingdom.” Aegon reasoned. “Once one kingdom falls, the rest will follow.”

   “Perhaps, you can gain some support by marriage.” Jon Connington suggested. “Lord Tully has a son. You can promise one of your children in marriage.”

  “What of my last obstacles,” Aegon lifted up his head. “Euron Greyjoy and Daenerys?”

  “Daenerys’ forces will soon destroy Euron and his army. Then, it just a small matter of poisoning her dragons.”

   Aegon interrupted Varys. “How will I gain the respect of my people by acting like a coward? I won’t be a king. I’ll be always considered a usurper.” He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. “I will face my aunt and take her army. Then, we will defeat Euron and save my people from their oppression.”

   “It is dangerous, my liege.” Varys walked around the table to Aegon. “Your aunt is a conqueror who hasn’t lost a battle. It is better to not face her head on.”

   “I understand,” the young man considered his word. “I don’t wish to fight her unless I have to. Though as one without any family, she might be more accepting of me. Either way, a king must face his foes. Prepare our army to go to King’s Landing.”

   Jon Connington happily made preparations. Varys was leery and consulted with his little birds.

   Euron’s fleet readied their weapons as they saw the enemy fleet. When the dragons flew, they used their scorpions against the beast but to no avail. Some of their shots fell down upon them. This didn’t scare them. The rain of fire swallowed up the ships. Droves of sailors jumped overboard rather than face certain death.

   The soldiers on the walls come see the ships in flames. The bells were immediately rung. Their knees shook as dragons seemed to weave in and out of the clouds towards them. One dragon appeared on their left flank, while another dragon came at their right flank. A line of fire melted the wall of King’s Landing and the main gate. There were no more lookouts, archers, scorpions, or soldiers defending the perimeters.

   The dragons landed a few miles from King’s Landing. Jon Snow climbed off of Rhaegal to meet with his army to enter the castle. Daenerys wished him well. She departed for her Dothraki army. The Dothraki found it great sport to kill the fleeing Ironborn. Sometimes, they would allow the sailors a few moments to pull out their swords before they slew them. The Ironborn held no challenge for them. Drogon and Rhaegal roasted a few enemy soldiers and ate them.

   Another challenge approached them. An army wearing a shining gold armor. Daenerys figured that must be the famed Golden Army. With Cersei dead, she wondered what their mission here is. Two older men and young man lead the Golden Company. The one older man who resembled a knight wasn’t unknown to her. Daenerys knew the other man, Varys, all too well. The young man wasn’t familiar. Yet, his appearance strongly resembled her own.

  The young man introduced himself. “I am Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. I’m the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms.”

  She didn’t know to burst in laughter or be outrage of the disrespect of her decease nephew. “Why do you grace me with your appearance now?”

  “I have waited for the appointed time to be reunited.” Aegon declared. “Princess Daenerys, you will join your forces with mine.”

  The appointed time meant the moment when she had few men than him. “Why should I? My forces are currently defeating the enemy of the seven kingdoms.”

  “For the Targaryen legacy,” Varys explained. “Your marriage to Aegon will…”

  “No,” Aegon rejected. “You are my aunt. You will obey me, and I’ll appoint you Princess of Dragonstone.”

  “Obey me,” her brother, Viserys, used to say that to her. Without a doubt, this young man would also sell her off for his own advantage. Daenerys swore to herself that she would never allow this to happen. She had to be prudent. His army with their greater number, better weapons and elephants could easily swarm her own army. She still had hidden advantage. “Nephew, I would like to believe you. However, there is no proof to your claim.”

  “Milady, I can proof it. I am Ser Jon Connington.”

  The name was familiar. Ser Barristan Selmy had mentioned him to her. “Brave knight, my people and I will need more proof.” Drogon landed next to her. She stroked his head. “Targaryen have the blood of dragons in them. No one can dispute it if Aegon sits upon Rhaegal who I named after his father. I will gladly be his princess as long as he does so.”

  Fear flashed in Varys’ eyes. “My lord, you shouldn’t…”

  “Of course,” Aegon ignored him and approached Rhaegal. “I will take my birthright of my kingdom and my dragon.” He stretched out his arm. The dragon responded by biting it off. The would be king screamed in agony. Jon Connington drew out his sword. Rhaegal set them both on fire.

  “I am Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragon. Does anyone else wish to contest this?” Drogon roared at them. The Golden Company laid down their weapons.

 

   _Inside the secret tunnel of the Red Keep,_ Tyrion and Jaime Lannister entered with their forces. They met with the High Septon to organize the assault and the protect of the townspeople. Euron Greyjoy and battalion of his men ambushed them. They were evenly matched. The sound of fighting directly outside of the Red Keep echoed even in the deep chambers. Euron retreated leaving his men behind. Jaime made chase after him. Euron ran like a rat trying to escape from a sinking ship. He rams and pushed his way through fleeing servants. He knocked a servant out a window. The young servant was barely a man. He held on to the ledge. Jaime broke off his pursuit to pull the boy to safety. Euron took the opportunity to stab Jaime in the side. “I get to kill the kingslayer.”

  A great honor that must men wanted. In his youth, he would have taken offence or arrogantly challenge him. Now, he just hoped to get rid of the fiend. Tyrion rushed to find his brother after the enemies were vanquished. He found him lying in a pool of blood alongside the dead Euron. He cradled his brother in his arms. “I can still fight.” Jaime smiled in spite of himself. “I didn’t think that I could fight so well anymore, but I fight even better than before. Please tell Brienne…”

  Tyrion tearfully closed his brother’s eyes.


	5. Dragon Prince

   _The coronation of Queen Daenerys_ was held three days after the war had been completed. She addressed the crowd. “My dear people, we have suffered greatly to arrive here. I promise that we will rebuild this into our home again. Together, we will make it a better place for our children.”

  The crowd cheered for her. Varys had heard them from his cell. Tyron promptly visited after the coronation. He held a candle in one hand and a flask in another.

   “Don’t worry. My accommodations are good.” Varys gestured to his plate and cup on a small table next to him. “I wonder once the dragon burns me whether he will eat me or not.”

   Tyrion waved to him to follow. “I have come to free you.”

   “No, my friend. I will not cast you down with me.”

   “You have saved me twice.” Tyrion walked towards him, “from the cells and from my own sadness.”

   “You are the only good thing that I have done. Please let me explain.” Varys offered a seat. “When the mad king killed Lord Stark and his son, I watched it happen. There was nothing that I could do. As Ned Stark was beheaded, I again simply watched. There was nothing that I could do. I allowed this excuse to dull my senses each time like a drunk gulping down another bottle. Look at where my drunkenness has led me.” He gestures to the cell. “You had asked me once why I arranged for Olenna Tyrell to be killed. I knew Daenerys would fly over and burn the Lannister army. Thus, Cersei would be desperate.”

   “And she would hire the Golden Company which you were in control of,” Tyrion concluded.

   “Not me,” Varys shook his head. “My king Aegon whom we groomed to be the perfect king. We were proven to be more arrogant than him. As if anyone could ever truly be perfect, the truth burned us and hurt the realm. For the good of the realm, I kept saying. None of it is true. If I truly cared, I would have killed Aerys Targaryen. No, I wanted someone better than Rhaegar. My foolish pride caused the death of so many in the realm.”

   “We all make mistakes. You can ask the queen for forgiveness.”

   “It can’t be granted. I lied when I told her that I supported her brother Viserys. Our plan was to use his Dothraki army to weaken Robert’s and the Lannister’s forces. Once this was accomplished, we were going to dispose of her brother and her. You see I deserve this fate.” He smiled at Tyrion. “I am very proud of you. Your forces conducted a siege with the less casualties than ever before. You did good for the realm. I’m truly sorry for the hardship that we have brought you. I know you will overcome them. I see so much potential in you.”

   It pained Tyrion greatly. For even his own father had never said such kind words. With all his family dead, he didn’t want to lose Varys. You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be save. Varys wasn’t wrong about the mess that he left them.

 

   _Jon Snow walked alongside Queen Daenerys_ as they went to the execution. “It will be good to have your sister around.” She had only met Arya briefly. Unlike her elder sister, she wasn’t hostile. Jon adored her. So, Daenerys wanted to get to know her. “I’m happy that she chose to guard you.”

  “I don’t want to be the Prince of Dragonstone.” His expression was soured.

  “I know.” She touched her belly. “For our child to be considered my heir, you need to hold a high rank.”

  He didn’t like it. Still, he agreed it.

  As a small gesture of mercy, Varys was placed very close to dragon. Its’ flames engulfed him quickly. Now, the attention was turned to the Golden Company’s fate. Tyrion ordered them. “Our queen has decided to allow you to return home to the Disputed Lands.”

  “This is our home.” The captain of the Golden Company called out. “We were promised a pardon and land here in Westeros.”

  “The man who promised you is dead.” Daenerys stated. “Do you really expect us to honor it?”

  “We could support you and your endeavors.” The captain came forward, “or we can be your bitter enemies.”

  Her dragons crept forward to her defense. Jon could see not all his men stood with him. Yet, they were about to suffer because of him. “The realm could use help in rebuilding if they promise to lean their money to its’ aid.”

  “Alright, if they swear to defend and support, I’ll allow them to stay.” She begrudgingly pulled Drogon back. However, Rhaegal refused to fall back. Jon had seen enough violence and touch the dragon to calm it down. Rhaegal listened to Jon.

  “My apologies, your grace,” The captain bowed to her. He noticed what Jon had done with the dragon. He snuck a glance at him. “We are under your command.”

  Queen Daenerys dismissed them. She had a terrible feeling that their pledge wasn’t for her. “Jon please fetch the other for a council meeting.” He left, and she took Tyrion’s arm. “I’m sorry for your lost. He was traitor, but he was still your friend.”

  “Thank you, your grace,” Tyrion observed her brow wrinkle. “I thought both dragons obeyed you?”

  “No, the dragons obeyed Drogon.”

  “Not anymore,” he rubbed his chin. “I remembered the dragons allowed me near them in Meereen. I seriously doubt that they would let me touch them and listen to me. Why did Rhaegal obey Jon?”

  “Jon is son of my brother Rhaeger and Lyanna Stark.”

  “Oh, that’s what Brandon told you in private.” He understood why she kept that a secret. He also realized, “it’s the reason for you not arranging a wedding.” Tyrion planned ahead. “Jon doesn’t want the throne. However, this won’t stop others from fighting in his name. Once the rumor starts, we will spread another rumor. People will find it easy to believe that he is using some norther magic especially with Brandon’s visions.” Tyrion seemed satisfied with that solution. They headed to solve the rest.

 

  _“Yara is having difficulty with the Ironborn_ accepting our terms.” Tyrion paced the Small Council chambers.

  The newly appointed Prince of Dragonstone Jon Snow sat one end of the table. “If only we can find some way to make raiding useful, they would be more incline.”

  Queen Daenerys sat at the head of the table opposite of Jon. She caught a glimpse from Missandei who was deep in thought. “What are you thinking?”

  “My home of Naath has attack by slavers.” Missandei blushed. “I thought it would be a nice change if someone raid the slavers.”

  “That’s a wonderful idea.” Daenerys grinned and the entire council agreed.

  Tyrion thought it over. “They could patrol the seas. Each slaver’s ship that they capture becomes theirs.”

  “They can kill the slavers, but I want the slaves to freed and set home.” Daenerys amended.

  Grey Worm sat next to Missandei. “What about those slaves with no home?”

  “They can go to Harrenhal.” Tyrion suggested.

  Davos rose his eyebrow. “It’s haunted.”

   “Why is haunted? Not because of King Hoare’s death, it is due to all  those men who wish to be him.” Tyrion explained. “Think of how just it would be. A castle that was built by slaves is now in possession by freed slaves.” Everyone seemed pleased with the idea. “Now, to determine what to do with the Golden Company and the Dothraki?”

  “What lands do we have available?” Davos glanced across the table.

  “The north has land formerly owned by Boltons. The Golden Company can have it if they tear down the Dreadfort.” Jon volunteered.

  Tyrion rubbed his chin. “Some of the Dothraki can settled in the southeast of Lannisport since house of Clegane is no more. Though, I think we should offer them the choice to leave.”

  “We are not forcing them to leave.” Daenerys viewed the Dothraki as her people as well. She refused to abandon them.

   After the council meeting was concluded, she discussed another matter with Tyrion. “I want you to choose seven advisors from my party to go to each of the seven kingdoms. They will report to me what is needed to help each kingdom.”

  “That is the responsibility of the wardens?” He leaned back perplexed.

  “Wardens who have proven several times in the past to ignore their people’s needs for their own gain. I want to break the wheel, and this is my first move.”

  Tyrion cautioned her. “You might be angering many powerful lords and ladies.”

  “I am willing to risk it.”

 

  _About a month or two later,_ construction on the new Sept of Baelor was under way despite the snow. Jon and Arya watched it from a distance from the Red Keep. Jon stared out the window. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

  “Anything,” she replied without hesitation.

  “I need you to guard Daenerys.”

  “Why?” She was confused. “She has a dozen Unsullied and Dothraki warriors.” She looked up, “and two dragons.”

  “You can go where other can’t, and you know how assassins think.” He lowered his voice. “It isn’t public yet, but Daenerys is pregnant.”

  “That would be the ideal time to strike then. If I agree, who will protect you?”

  “Gendry.”

  “And Ghost.”

  He smirked, “yes, and Ghost.”

 

   _Missandei and Arya remained by Daenerys’ side_ as she became heavy with child. Daenerys brushed Missandei’s hair one day, and she told Arya the story of how she met Missandei.

   Arya laughed, “it would have been a sight to see the shock expression of that arrogant slaver when you spoke in his language.”

  “Actually,” Missandei remarked. “You should have seen the shock faces of all the slaver when she said ‘Dracarys.’” She and Daenerys giggled. Suddenly, Daenerys clutched at her belly. She turned around, “is it time?” Daenerys nodded her head.

  “I’ll fetch the maester.” Arya ran down the hallway.

  A few minutes later, she awkwardly stood in the corner of the birthing room. Missandei stayed at the side of Daenerys’ bed. She held Daenerys’ hand as she pushed the baby out. The maester grabbed the baby. The midwives screamed. Daenerys peeked up at her newborn baby. Her baby had lizard scales and small bat wings.

  The maester yelled, “it’s a monster. Kill it!” He tossed the baby to a midwife.

  Arya snatched the baby from her. “None of you are killers. I am a highly skilled one.” She took the baby out of the room. Daenerys tried to scream for her to stop. Her voice never rose above a whisper.


	6. Ash

  _In the royal bedchambers_ , Daenerys argued with Jon **. “** She killed my baby!” Daenerys was torn between unbridle rage and uncontrollable grief. “You wish to welcome her back with open arms.”

   Jon caressed her face and spoke softly. “Jorah is alive and safe.”

  “You named him after…” She had wanted to name him that, but she never told Jon.

  “We owe House Mormont a great debt. It is fitting that our son is named that.” He held her hands. “Jorah proves that you can bear children. I think you should heed Tyrion’s advice. You should marriage one of the lords of Westero. He can give you a healthy child.”

  “So, our baby is a curse.”

  “No,” Jon rubbed her hand gently. “Children are always innocent. We didn’t listen to the warning. Now, we will.”

   Daenerys didn’t want to do it. Yet, she gave Tyrion her permission.

  

    _A grand ball was held in the gardens of King’s Landing_. It looked very elegant with combination of light snow and candles.  Lords and ladies from across the kingdoms gathered in hopes of marriage to the queen or the prince. Though, Daenerys and Jon were not very interested in this endeavor. She had assigned her Hand to find a worthy consort. She spent her time in political conversations with each lord.

    After Jon’s initial conversations with Samwell and his family, he quickly fled from the gathering. Tyrion sighed as he spotted Jon escaping. He strolled over to his former sellsword Bronn. “I heard you fled from the capitol before the siege. The rumor is you were asked to kill me and my brother.”

   “Don’t care if you live or die.” Bronn corrected him. “A good sellsword doesn’t mind as long as they’re paid. Some employers care to much such as your sister. They take refusal as a threat and kill you for it. When that simply isn’t the case, we just don’t take jobs that for the losing side.”

   “I do owe you for all your work, and I know the perfect payment.” Tyrion slanted his head to the side. “See that young maid over there. That’s Talla Tarly. With the Tyrells, her father and her brother death, there is a question who should be the Warden of the South. I propose you marry Talla and become the new Warden.”

   Bronn jerked back. “You must be kidding. Why me?”

   “The lords of the Reach are already quarreling. We don’t want them to start another conflict. We need a strong ruthless leader who won’t be fool into siding with any particular lord. Think about it. Two of your sons will inherit either be Lord of Horn Hill or Lord of High Garden.”

   “There is no way that the young girl is agreeable to this.”

   “She favors you more than some decrypted sickly lord.”

   “Bronn of the Blackwater, Warden of the South, has a nice sound to it.”

 

   _Jon Snow met up with his sister Arya and Gendry_ to go riding in the snow. Gendry was unsure about this. “I know it has stop snowing for today. Are you sure that you still wish to go? The ball has many hot meals and dancing to enjoy.”

  Arya climbed up her horse. “How did you survive the harsh northern winter?”

  “I had something beautiful keeping me warm.” Gendry realized what he had just uttered in front of Jon. Before anyone could react, a stranger rode by them.

  She was Dornish in appearance. “Who wishes to challenge Lady Lance in a race?”

  “I doubt your mother named you that.” Gendry addressed her.

   Arya grabbed the reins of her horse. “You’re a foolish southern girl to race a northern woman in the snow.”

   “I do not bend under any dare.” The Dornish woman rode away. Arya and Jon made chase after her. Arya and the young woman were neck and neck in the lead until the Dornish woman’s horse took a misstep. She was flung off her horse. Thankfully, Jon saved her before she hit the ground. She came up on his horse with him to Jon’s embarrassment. They all rode back to Gendry.

   “You should be more carefully.” Jon cautioned her.

   The young woman shrugged it off. “Next time, we fight with lances.”

   Jon shook his head. “No wonder, women make our hearts race.” He gave Gendry a knowing glance.

 

    _The following day_ , Tyrion discussed marriage prospects with Daenerys and Jon. “The best candidate is Otto Hightower. They’re an old family with many ties to the royal family. Also, your marriage could ease some tension in the Reach. Unlike the Stormlands with Davos, they haven’t fully accepted Bronn’s leadership.” He walked towards Jon. “As for your marriage, I am thinking either a lady from the Riverlands or the Vale. Though, anyone will do except for the Dornish. They are still either mad over Ellaria Sand’s death or leery of forming an alliance.”

   Daenerys rested her head on her hand as she sat on the Iron Throne. “Why do you think that?”

   “They sent a bastard Elia Sand to court Jon.”

    Jon reasoned on the matter. “She is perfect.” They both turned their head at him confused. Jon wanted to use the marriage to strength relations with Dorne and to set new precedence. He addressed the lords and ladies with this.

    “There has been much talk here about how the ‘Father protects.’ I served on the Wall to protect the realm. If a man abandons his post, he was punished. However, many fathers in the seven kingdoms have abandon their responsibility by leaving their bastards. A soldier wouldn’t leave his people to starve and be killed. Why should a father be allowed to leave his own blood? Was he raped, or did he choose it? He chose his disgrace and should be made to pay for it. With the permission of Queen Daenerys, all men will be ordered to provide for their bastards. Maybe then, they will prove more prudent.

    ‘In addition, no soldier is allowed to harm those that he claims to protect. If a father truly protects, he will not harm his wife or children. Anyone that is found harming their family doesn’t deserve to have one. These laws apply to all include the king and queen. No royal guard or servant will be punished for adhering to these rules.”

 

    _Most of the people_ were uneasy about the new decrees. Jon and his new young bride Elia became quickly comfortable with each other. Soon, they grew fond of each. The Princess of Dorne was alarmed to hear that the pregnant Elia had been sent back to home. The Princess invited her and her shield Arya Stark to the water gardens.

   “Did you find it hard to make love to a cold norther?” The Princess inquired.

   Elia grinned wickedly, “oh no, he kept me very warm.” Arya felt uncomfortable with the conversation and excused herself.

   Once she left, the Princess Arianne lowered her voice. “Why were you sent away? Did the queen steal back Jon?”

   “A threat was made against my life. Someone slaughter one of my horses. My husband thought I would be safer here.”

   “At least, he is better than Rhaeger. Do you know who wishes you died?”

  “No, there are too many possibilities.”

  “It is alright. You are safe here, cousin. Be assure of that.”

 

   _Arya Stark and Elia Targaryen_ returned in secret to King’s Landing. She met up with Gendry and took him a big old tree.

   Gendry caught his breath from running. “So, do you have a nephew or a niece?”

  “Eddard Targaryen,” She informed him. “We're not here to discuss that. You know that I love you.”

   “Indeed, its’ fire burns inside my heart.”

   She blushed. “Anyway, my people have a tradition about a private marriage under heart tree. Well, this isn’t a heart tree.” She took out her dagger and carved a face into the tree’s truck. “It’s close enough if you would like to. I am not going to be some stoic lady of some castle. If you still want me regardless…”

   He kissed her. “You will always be my little warrior that I love.” She punched him in the gut and then kissed him.

 

   _Queen Daenerys’ marriage_ to Otto Hightower was miserable. It had been colder than the snow. Otto had been a regular visitor to the local brothels. Her sister-in-law was pregnant again. After many nights of passion, Daenerys still had not conceive a child. She consoled herself in the welfare of the realm and Missandei’s many visits.

   “You can always adopt.” Missandei sat by the fireplace. “Grey Worm and I are considering adopting one of the orphans. So many houses have been built for former slaves. The Unsullied enjoyed the construction work. Our neighbors were hesitated of us at first. They have become pleasant and helpful.”

   Daenerys sipped her tea by the fire. “How are the Dothraki faring?”

   “The Vale seems to like them. They have been fighting with the mountain men.”

   “That’s not good.”

   “I know. I tried to help them stop fighting the mountain clans. After one of the Dothraki warrior fell in love for a warrior woman from Black Ear clan, the fighting finally stopped.”

 

   _The fighting didn’t stop_. It merely shifted to another place. The Dothraki started raiding in the Riverlands. Lord Tully responded by hiring the Golden Company to stop them. When news reached the capitol, Daenerys and Jon flew over. They saw the carnage of a recent skirmish. Missandei had been one of the victims. As Jon separated the two force from each other, Daenerys kneeled over her dear dead friend. She found a small ruby in Missandei’s wound. She pointed to the Golden Company and screamed.

  Drogon immediately went in for the attack. Jon didn’t want a bloodbath gestured to Rhaegal. Daenerys panicked and tried to pull Drogon. The larger dragon easily slayed his smaller brother. The Dothraki stormed in for an attack. Jon ordered the Golden Company retreated into the woods. He hoped the new terrain might stumble their assault, but he wasn’t that naïve. The Unsullied held their ground waiting for their queen’s command. She was to distress to give one. Grey Worm knew that the Golden Company’s odds even with some of Prince Jon’s guards were bad. He decided to remain and guard the villagers.

  The Dothraki chased after them like laughing jackals. They let their prey scurry to a wide river. It may have been frozen. The weight of the armor meant that the Golden Company couldn’t cross it. The Dothraki charged towards them. Jon and Gendry prepared themselves for the assault. The loud howl of a wolf startled the horses. Ghost leaped into the air and took down a horselord. They were aloof to the beast. They viewed it as mere sport. Suddenly, a chorus of echoing howls turned it into a giant tournament. Hordes of wolves pounced upon the Dothraki.

   Jon signaled his men to fight alongside the wolves. Gendry knocked the horses down, thus pinning its’ riders. His strategery worked for a while until a horse kicked him. A bloodrider came at him with a curved sword. A giant wolf chomped down the bloodrider. He thought it was Ghost at first from the size. However, the fur was darker. As he stared at its’ teeth, he thought about reaching for his hammer.

  “It’s alright.” Jon called out to him. They had driven the Dothraki force away. “She’s a friend.” He hugged Ghost.

 “Nice wolf,” Gendry’s voice shook as the giant wolf went towards him. It licked his face.

  Jon laughed, “no wonder Nymeria likes you.” The darker wolf nuzzled against Ghost.

  “Nymeria?”

  “She’s Arya’s direwolf.”

 

   Princess Elia had been instructing squire Larraq about how to use the lance when they were ambushed by eight Dothraki warriors. Larraq quickly tossed the lance to Elia and took up his whip. He was having difficulty warred them off. Thankfully, Arya appeared to support them. She strikes from the shadows. Between the three of them, they vanquished them.

 

    _Tyrion issued the proclamation_ that all Dothraki except for those who were accepted into the hill tribes were to return home. Queen Daenerys couldn’t make the decree since she was deeply depressed. Jon went to console her.

    Her husband Otto Hightower was livid with her. “You had affair with him. Didn’t you?”

   She rolled her eyes. “I have one affair while you carry on a dozen affairs. Did you wish me to have more affair to make us even?”

   “You jest at what you have done! You have dishonor me, your husband.”

   “You have never been a husband to me. Let’s stop pretending.” Daenerys gestured to her guards. “Consider this a divorce.” She knew this would cause troubles, but she had grown tired of it.

   Tyrion and Lord Seaworth discussed the latest situation with her. “Naturally, the Hightower feel upset.” Tyrion began, “Bronn assures me that they won’t openly revolt against you. Though, most of kingdoms aren’t as pleased with your rule.”

   “The Dothraki raids didn’t help,” she massaged her neck. “I’m never going to hear the end of that.”

   “Also, the new policy of your advisors hasn’t worked the way that we thought it would.” Tyrion mentioned.

   She grimaced. “I wanted to end the corruption of the lords. Still, they rather have it as it was.”

   “It isn’t that your grace,” Davos mildly corrected. “The advisors haven’t been giving them the needed supplies. They aren’t familiar with how the land is maintained.”

   “They’re foreigners like me. They are ignorant. Am I to understand correctly? There is no fear of me being considered the mad queen. They are just calling me the incompetent queen.” Davos and Tyrion held their head down to her. “At least, I am trying. Though, I don’t believe that they even think about it. As if they could do better.”

   “Perhaps, that is the answer.” Tyrion’s eye lit up. “We could have each kingdom vote for an advisor on the council to discuss improvements to the realm.”

   Daenerys was doubtful. “How could we stop them from becoming corrupt and causing the people suffering?”

   “Have a set voyage.” They looked at Davos confused. “I mean the advisors would stay on the council for a few years only. So, if you get a bad one, he will be replaced in a few years instead of the end of his life.”

   “We have to establish some more rules for it, but this seem like a good improvement.” Tyrion’s face became grave. “Now to the more personal matter, you are pregnant again by Jon Snow. Do you wish to marry him?”

    “He doesn’t want it, and I no longer wish to regard him in that way.” Daenerys felt bad for manipulating him. She had believed if he let himself feel the way that he had before for her, his love would overcome his distain. Her feeling had been the ones to vanish.

  “The fact of the matter is people are turning their attention to him.” Tyrion continued. “It is not just the Golden Company. He is a male and has a male heir. As long as you have a healthy son, this problem will go away. If not, his presence and Lady Sansa actions in the North will weaken your rule.”

  “She is acting like she is Queen in the North.” Daenerys remarked annoyed.

  “Yes, she hasn’t used that title though.” Tyrion emphasized in defense of his former wife. “You don’t need to worry about this. If everything turns out wrong, you can always have them exiled.”

 

   _That year, Prince Jon received newborn daughters_. The first daughter by his wife Elia, was named Ygritte. She resembled both him and his wife. The second daughter by Daenerys was named Missandei. She strongly favored her mother with her silver hair and violet eyes. Sadly, baby Missandei proven sickly. All the maesters were summoned to find a cure before she died. They couldn’t find one.

   “She needs dragon egg.” Maester Samwell Tarley loathed Daenerys. No amount of hate could allow him to let an innocent child die especially Jon’s child. “Aenys the First was thin and had watery eyes as a baby. Once his father gave him a dragon egg, his health improved.”

   Ravens were sent out. A handsome reward for anyone whom could provide a dragon. During this time a raven came to King’s Landing. Daenerys’ son Jorah had been kidnapped. Jon, Davos and Daenerys flew over to the Neck. Meera Reed had been tasked with taking care of Jorah in secret. Daenerys didn’t know how anyone would willing care for someone’s else deformed child. Once she saw the crannogmen, she found to be the most bizarre people that she has ever met. Jon told her that they were very loyal too.

   “I am sorry, my grace and my lord.” Meera explained as she escorted them around. “We couldn’t stop them from stealing the boy. We were able to capture one of them.”

  Melisandre stood before them in wooden cage. Davos was seething at her. “Come to throw another child into the fire.”

  “No, we didn’t come to harm him. He is needed to bring the dawn.”

  Jon stepped towards her. “Where is our son?”

  “He is at the appointed place.”

  “You know what will happen to you if you returned north again.”

  “I am ready to accept my death.”

  Davos gripped his sword. “Lord Davos, I need to ask a favor of you.”

  “If it is to pardon her,” Davos grinded his teeth. “I cannot grant it.”

  “I would like to burn her.”

  Davos gave her an evil grin. “Now, that I can agree to.”

 

   _Two week later, Daenerys purchased a petrified dragon egg_. She held the egg as she stood next Melisandre as she was torched. When she emerged from the fire, the egg didn’t hatch as her other three eggs had done. The sun melted the snow. Yet, nothing seemed to singe the dragon egg. She rocked her baby girl in her arms.

   Jon pleaded with her. “You must rest. Missandei needs you.”

   Her eyes hung long black lines. She was worn from restless night. “Why don’t you want to be king?”

   It took him a few moments to respond because the question came out from nowhere. “When I was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, I executed a boy that betrayed me. He was my steward. I had been grooming him to be my successor. I should have been angry. He was boy. He was the same age as my brother. I had to kill him because I was the Lord Commander. In that position, you must do terrible things at times. I knew as a king that I would call upon to do such things again or even worse things. I didn’t want to do. I guess you must think I’m a coward or a weakling.”

  “Never, dear nephew. I never have nor ever will.” Tears crept in her eyes as she glance down at her baby. “I can’t bear to lose her again.”

 

   _That night, she had a feverish dream of old vision_. She was in the House of the Undying. The throne stood in front. She touched the seat. Black dust stuck onto her fingers. She heard Jorah Mormont’s voice.

  “You are the Queen of the Seven Kingdom. All your hard work has led up to this. How do you feel?”

  She rubbed her fingers together. “Like ash,” she had lost two dragons, her sister, her trusted advisors, and all her past subjects. She was about to lose the last thing in her life that made her feel alive.

  “Sacrifices must be made. You are my queen. This is what you have always want.”

  “No, it’s not.” She realized. “That was my brother’s dream to rule. I just wanted to go home”

  “But you are a Targaryen. This is your destiny to rule the seven kingdoms. You must rule as queen!”

  “No, I am the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.” She knocked the Iron Throne over. “I will not be the ash queen.”

  “Finally,” she recognized the other man’s thunderous voice. She turned around to see Drogo. “Moon of my life, I saw the strength in you the first time that I laid eyes on you. You are warrior. Come home with me to Valyria.”

  “How?”

  A pyromancer caught Queen Daenerys with a cache of wildfire. He thought that she had changed her mind about using wildfire on the dragon egg. He tried to offer his serves. Suddenly, she threw the fire down on to the throne and let the flames engulf her. He ran to get another pyromancer to control the fire before it destroyed the throne room. Nothing could control the great blaze which burnt holes in the very ceiling. The flame ceased by morning. The only thing that remained was the dragon egg.

 

   _The queen was presumed dead_. Though, Jon didn’t believe it. They gave him no choice and demanded that he would be made king. He addressed the crowd outside of the Red Keep.

   “With the lost of our queen and my self exile, Eddard Targaryen is next in line. He is too young to rule. This is truly the Hour of the Wolf. As such, it has been decreed that Brandon Stark, Eddard’s uncle, will be regent until he comes of age.”

   The crowd was shocked at his decision. Though, his wife wasn't. “You will retain your title and Dragonstone if you like.” He explained Elia. “I’m divorcing you so you may marry a better man.”

   Elia kissed his cheek. “You were a good husband. I wish you more happiness than you had here.”

   Jon hugged his two children and left. Tyrion interceded him as he was preparing to depart. “You are taking Princess Missandei and the dragon egg north of the wall?”

  “I am,” he smiled at his little daughter. “She deserved to spend her final days with someone who loves her. As for the egg, it’s all that she has left of her mother since Drogon vanished.”

  “I wish you well.”

    

    _King Brandon_ wrote two letters. One letter had been written to his sister in the north. The other letter was to people of Harrenhal. He acknowledged their new sigil of three butterflies.

 

   _“I can ask King Bran to make you Lord of Storm’s End_ if you like.” Davos poured a drink for Gendry. “The danger is all gone."

   “Actually, I have another request to ask you.”

   Arya and Gendry met Davos at the dock in King’s Landing. Davos walked towards Arya. “I heard that you want to travel west. I have an old pirate friend that can take you there.”

 

   _Sansa took a note_ off of a raven. She read it. “King Brandon Stark of the six kingdoms gives Queen Sansa in North his warmest wishes.

 

   Tormund signals to his men to lower their weapons as a figure approached them. Two giant direwolves walked beside him. Tormund knew it had to be his old friend Jon Snow. He rushed over to his horse. He stopped dead in his tracks. On top of the horse was indeed his friend Jon and health silver haired girl. They didn’t surprise him. It was the little white dragon that was perched on the girl’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
